L'Histoire d'une autre Bella et d'un autre Edward
by aliaa
Summary: Isabella Swan, jeune diplômée de l’Harvard Business School. Edward Cullen, jeune diplômé de l’NYU school of medicine. Isabella Swan est une jeune fille timide mais avec du caractère. Elle à 25 ans dans une semaine. Edward Cullen est un jeune homme.25ans


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**Rated: M**

Hey Alors voilà la première fic'.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Isabella Swan, jeune diplômée de l'Harvard Business School.  
Edward Cullen, jeune diplômé de l'NYU school of medicine.

Isabella Swan est une jeune fille timide mais avec du caractère. Elle à 25 ans dans une semaine. Ses parents habitent loin. Elle habite donc seul dans le campus de son université. Enfin, c'étais le cas jusqu'aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui, Isabella Swan reçoit son diplôme de fin de cursus. Cursus qu'elle a réussi avec les félicitations de tous.  
Isabella a toujours été très intelligente mais malheureusement naïve. Cette naïveté lui a valu plusieurs problèmes… certains plus graves que d'autres.

Edward Cullen est un jeune homme avec beaucoup de présence. Il sait s'affirmer. Tout du moins en public. Lorsqu'il est chez lui, il est doux et calme. Il aime jouer du piano. Il en joue très bien d'ailleurs. Il a 25 ans.  
Il y a une semaine, Edward Cullen à reçu son diplôme de fin de cursus. Il a toujours excellé dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. S'il a voulut devenir médecin, c'est pour suivre les pas de son père. Ce dernier à transmit à son fils l'envie d'aider. Edward Cullen a pour vocation de devenir cancérologue.

Isabella était Mélancolique.  
Elle venait de recevoir son diplôme. Ce bout de papier allait mettre un terme à une longue période de sa vie.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste. Heureuse car elle pourra enfin oublier ce qui c'est passer dans ce campus et triste car elle savait que malgré toutes les promesses, certaines personnes allaient disparaitre de sa vie.  
Elle marchait vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle croisa Alice. Une fille excentrique avec qui Bella aimait discuter. Avec Alice, Isabella se sentait libre de tout dire.  
Alice à été là pour elle alors qu'Isabella ne croyait plus en rien.  
Même si son amie aimait un peut trop, d'après Isabella, être au courant de tout, elle l'adorait.  
En la voyant, quelques larmes perlaient sur ces joues. En voyant cela, Alice vint prendre dans ses bras celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie.

-Hey Bell's ! Qu'es ce que tu as ?  
-Al' je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais qu'après, on ne va plus ce voir. On va se quitter et mener notre vie mais je ne veux pas…  
Isabella avait dit sa d'une traite avant que les larmes ne reprennent leur progressions.  
-Bell's je te promets que tu ne va pas te débarrasser de moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. On ne va pas se séparer pour sa !  
-Mais...  
-Chut… J'ai dit que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de moi comme sa !  
Isabella se sentait mieux mais pas vraiment rassurée. Ce ne sont que des paroles. Elle refusé de gâché cette journée elle décida donc d'arrêter ces pleures afin de profiter de cette dernière journée ici.  
Alice devait rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait pour la féliciter. Elle laissa donc Isabella après avoir demander à cette dernière si elle allait pouvoir rester seule.  
Isabella continua sa progression vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas de famille à aller voir. Ces parents n'étaient pas venus. Et c'est mieux ainsi pensa t elle. Elle n'aurait pas pus écouter les reproches de ces dernier.  
Elle marchait la tête baissée jusque sa chambre. Elle bouscula quelqu'un mais n'y fit pas attention.  
Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et au lieu de pleurer comme elle l'avait prévue, elle souriait… Oui.  
Elle allait quitter cet endroit. C'était ce qui la faisait sourire.

Edward Cullen avait reçu son diplôme une semaine plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de sa sœur jumelle. C'est donc avec son frère et ces parents qu'il se rendit à la Harvard Business School.  
Une fois arrivé, Les parents Cullen appelèrent leur fille pour leur dire qu'ils étaient là.  
Elle leur dit qu'elle allait arriver dans quelques minutes.  
Edward pris donc la décision de s'éloigner du groupe quelques minutes pour visiter. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblais un campus. En effet, lui habitait dans un appartement en dehors de son campus ce qui lui en interdisait l'accès. Sa sœur avait elle aussi la possibilité d'habiter dans un apparentement en dehors de son établissement mais elle disait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un campus pour se faire de la connaissance.  
Edward marchait depuis un moment déjà. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure, il prit le chemin inverse et se mit a marcher plus vite.  
Dans sa progression, il ne vit la petite brune arriver en sens inverse. Il la bouscula. Il allait s'excuser mais voyant que la jeune fille n'en avait que faire, il décida de reprendre son allure. A son arrivée, il vit que sa sœur était là.  
En le voyant, sa sœur se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la faisait tourner en l'air. Lui et sa sœur ont toujours été très proches. Malgré la distance qui les a séparés pendant leurs années d'études, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de garder contact. Ils se téléphonaient, s'envoyer des mails et ce voyaient pendant les vacances.  
-Edward ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
-Toi aussi Alice ! Alors Melle je suis diplômé d'Harvard…  
-Alors Mr je suis diplômé de la NYU school of medicine  
Ils rirent pour rien. Comme d'habitude.  
Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les 5. Emmett était le grand frère. Un véritable enfant dans l'âme.  
Les parents Cullen étaient fièrent de leurs enfants. Tous avaient réussi dans ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Edward allait devenir médecin, Alice voulait crée sa propre marque de vêtements et Emmett était déjà propriétaire de plusieurs centres pour enfants malade.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis tous ensemble, chose rare, le temps passait vite. Trop vite. Tellement vite qu'Alice s'en voulu car elle devait rejoindre Isabella. Et en ne voyant pas le temps passé, elle avait déjà une demi-heure de retard. Même si Isabella était très compréhensive, Alice s'en voulait tout de même.  
C'est d'un pas précipiter qu'elle du laisser ces parents et ces frères leur disant que le soir même, ils dineraient ensemble et qu'elle allait venir avec quelqu'un.

Isabella c'était endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un claqua la porte.  
-Oh Bell's je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je…  
En réalisant qu'Isabella venait de se réveiller Alice prit une moue indéchiffrable qui fit rire Isabella.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Dit Alice  
-Enfin Al'… Si tu avais vu ta tête.  
Isabella tenta de l'imiter. Alice se joint à son hilarité.  
Elles rirent ainsi pendant prés de 5 minutes. Une fois leur souffle repris, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourire.  
Alice savait très bien, malgré ces morts réconfortant de tout à l'heure, qu'elles allaient effectivement ce quitté. Au début, elles garderaient contact. Mais elles ne le feront pas indéfiniment.  
-Bon ! dit Alice qui fit sortir Isabella de ces pensées. Nous allons diner dehors ce soir.  
-Pardon Al' ? Je te rappel que je dois encore emmener tout sa dans mon appartement dit Isabella en montrant les cartons encore présents dans sa chambre. Et si je me rappelle bien… C'est pour m'aider que tu es là.  
-Bell's on en a pour quelques minutes. Une heure tout au plus…  
-Mais après, je dois tout installer Al'.  
-Mais Bell's…  
-Alice… Une autre fois.  
Elles savaient toutes les deux que cette autre fois ne se présenteras pas avant longtemps. Mais ne voulant pas ce disputé avec sa meilleure amie, Alice laissa passer.  
Après avoir tout emmené dans le nouvel appartement d'Isabella, Alice et elle se prirent dan les bras. C'était leur dernière journée ensemble.

Edward avait passé le reste de sa journée a marché dans le campus. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.  
Le temps passa à une allure folle. Il se rendit donc vers le restaurant où ces parents avaient prévu de diner.  
Une fois arrivé, il vit tout le monde à table.  
-Pour un médecin, ce n'est pas cool d'arriver en retard.  
-Mais oui Al'. On connait tous ta ponctualité…  
-On n'est pas jumeaux pour rien.  
-Tu ne devais pas venir accompagner ? demanda Emmett.  
-Si mais elle était fatigué dit Alice avec une pointe de déception dans les yeux.  
-Elle ?! dirent en cœur les deux frères montrant leur incompréhension.  
-Ma meilleure amie bande d'imbécile.  
-Oh…  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

2 ans plus tard.

Isabella Mari Swan est devenue le manager d'un magasine très connus. Elle. La fille qui haïssait au plus haut point la mode fini par travailler dans ce domaine. Qu'il l'eu cru.  
Isabella avait rencontré un jeune homme il y a environ 7 mois. Ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé puis de jour en jours, ils se sont approchés.  
Isabella souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de sa meilleure amie.  
Comme l'avais soupçonné Isabella, elles se sont perdue de vue depuis l'anniversaire d'Isabella, soit une semaine après la remise des diplômes.  
Elle avait donc compensé ce manque par un garçon. Ce jeune garçon, Jordan était d'un charme fou. Il ne laissait personne indifférent. Isabella se demandais même comment étais ce possible qu'il soit avec elle mais chaque jours, il lui montrait que c'était elle qu'il aimait et pas une autre. Alors, après 4 mois, Isabella c'est laisser croire à cela et à proposer à Jordan de venir habiter chez elle.  
Aujourd'hui, en rentrant du travail, un peut plus tôt que prévu, elle trouva Jordan dans leur chambre mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était personne d'autre que Tess. La secrétaire d'Isabella.  
En les voyants, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle passa par le choc, la tristesse et enfin la colère. Or, il ne fallait pas énerver Isabella Swan. Isabella pouvait être Sadique lorsqu'il le fallait.  
Jordan et Tess mirent un temps avant de remarquer la présence d'Isabella. Tess n'éprouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas peur… Si… De perdre son emploi… Mais Isabella avait prévu tout autre chose pour elle.  
Jordan quand à lui se sentait coupable. Il y avait de quoi. Isabella sortie de ces gons lorsque Jordan dit la phrase de trop.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Pardon ! Tu n'étais pas en train de baiser ma secrétaire dans MON lit ?!  
-Attend Bell's  
-Bell's c'est pour les amis. Toi tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Je vais sortir. Je rentre dans 30 minutes. Je ne veux voir aucunes de tes affaires dans cette maison. Les draps tu les changes. Et vous dit elle en ce tournant vers sa secrétaire, on se voit demain au travail et vous reprenez vos horaires. Elle avait cette étincèle qui ne montrait rien de bon.  
Tess compris alors qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.  
Bella pris donc la direction de la porte et se mis à marcher sans réel but. La seule chose qui lui fallait en cet instant était sa meilleure amie. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle alla dans un parc ce mis dans l'herbe, regardant les personnes passée. Elle les enviait tellement. Elle les enviait de ne pas avoir son passé…

Depuis maintenant 2 ans, Edward Cullen travail en tant que cardiologue. Il est reconnu dans le domaine médical. Lui et son père sont très appréciés.  
Rien ne lui manquait. Il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait plus que tout, un travail qui lui plaisait et une famille qui l'entourait.  
Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il alla chez lui. Il trouva sa compagne chez lui, devant la télé perdue dans ces pensées.  
-Bonsoir mon cœur.  
Elle sursauta.  
-Tu m'as fait peur Edward  
-Désolé. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui oui. Juste quelques problèmes au travail. Rien de bien grave.  
Evidement… Elle n'allait pas luis dire la vérité.  
Edward n'insista pas. Il prit une douche et alla se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin, sa compagne n'était pas là. Etrange pensa t il. Elle avait pour habitude de partir après lui.

Du coté d'Isabella.  
Cette dernière n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. A 5 h du matin voyant que sa ne lui servirais à rien d'essayer, elle décida de courir jusque 6h voir 7h.  
C'est à 6h45 qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle s'étira puis alla prendre une douche. Jordan avait pris tous ces vêtements la veille. Il n'y avait plus rien à lui.  
A 7h30, Isabella était prête pour se rendre au travail. Or elle ne commençait que dans 30 minutes et elle n'habitait qu'a 5 min de sont lieu de travail.  
Elle décida tout de même de ce rendre au travail pour attendre l'arrivé de sa secrétaire qui devait commencer à 8h tapante.  
Isabella n'était pas à cheval sur les heures d'arrivé de sa secrétaire. Mais à partir de maintenant, tout allait changer.  
Elle arriva au bureau à 7h40.  
Il n'y avait personne mis appart les personnes de la sécurité.  
Elle alla dans son bureau. A 8h, elle alla devant le bureau de sa secrétaire toujours vide. Cette dernière arriva avec 5 minutes de retard.  
-Tess ! Cria Isabella en la voyant arriver. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrive. Tu iras déjeuner plus tard. Suis-je clair !  
-Ou… Oui.  
Tess n'avait jamais vu Isabella aussi autoritaire. Elle commençait à se rendre compte de son erreur.  
Isabella donna beaucoup de travail à Tess et la fit recommencer plusieurs fois.  
Il était à présent midi. Isabella avait expressément dit à Tess qu'elle irait manger plus tard.  
Isabella se leva pour chercher un papier dans son sac.  
En avançant, elle vit sa secrétaire embrasser quelqu'un. Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Comment avaient ils oser. Comment avait il oser venir ici et embrasser Tess sous ces yeux. C'est rouge de colère qu'Isabella ouvrit la porte ce qui fit sursauter Tess.  
-Je te dérange peut être ! Dit Isabella toujours aussi énervé.  
Tess se décala et Isabelle vit l'homme que Tess embrassait. Il ne s'agissait pas de Jordan. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une beauté inégalable mais Isabella n'était pas là pour tomber sous son charme. Non, elle était là pour remettre en place sa secrétaire qui avait couché avec son ex.  
Elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Tess elle-même n'était pas seule. Elle avait également trompé son aman.  
-Je réitère ma question. Je dérange ! dit Isabella d'un ton plus dur.  
-Euh… désolé dit Tess en baissant la tête et en rejoignant son bureau.  
-Vous n'êtes pas payer pour être désolé ou pour embrasser tous les hommes qui passent par là.  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est de ma faute. J'étais venue chercher Tess pour sa pause déjeuné. Je pensais que c'était à cette heure ci.  
-En effet. Mais vu son retard de ce matin, sa pause se fera plus tard.  
-Je pense que vous pourriez la laisser s'il vous plait.  
-Non. Laisse tombé. Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ?  
Tess était énervée mais baissa tout de même les yeux. Son compagnon ne comprenait rien à la situation alors qu'Isabella retournais dans son bureau un sourire sur le visage.

Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée, Edward décida d'aller déjeuner avec sa compagne. C'était rare les moments où il pouvait avoir une réelle pause déjeuné. Habituellement, il se contentait d'un sandwich.  
Il prit donc le chemin du bureau de sa chère et tendre.  
Une fois arrivé, il vit sa compagne derrière son bureau. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
-Bonjour Tess la salua t il.  
Elle leva la tête et se leva pour l'embrasser.  
Quelque secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre derrière Tess. Sa patronne surement.  
-Je te dérange peut être ! Dit cette dernière assez énervé.  
Tess se décala et se mit aux coté de son compagnon. Edward regardait la patronne de Tess… non. Il ne la regardait pas. Il l'admirait.  
Il fut tiré de cette pensée par cette même voix encor plus froide qu'avant.  
-Je réitère ma question. Je dérange  
Comment une aussi belle femme peut elle être aussi froide se demanda Edward.  
-Euh… désolé dit Tess en baissant la tête et en rejoignant son bureau.  
-Vous n'êtes pas payer pour être désolé ou pour embrasser tous les hommes qui passent par là. Répondis sa patronne.  
Edward décida de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange.  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est de ma faute. J'étais venue chercher Tess pour sa pause déjeuné. Je pensais que c'était à cette heure ci.  
-En effet. Mais vu son retard de ce matin, sa pause se fera plus tard. Répondis encore une fois Isabella.  
-Je pense que vous pourriez la laisser s'il vous plait.  
-Non. Laisse tombé. Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ?  
Edward ne comprenait plus rien. Tess paraissait énervé et gêné à la fois. Edward aurait juré avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Isabella avant de retourner dans son bureau.  
Il décida à son tour de partir. La dernière phrase d'Isabella tourmentait Edward. « Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ? » Mais que voulait elle dire ?

Quelques minutes après l'altercation, Isabella permis à sa secrétaire d'aller manger.  
Elle pensait être au calme lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier.  
-Pour un magasine de mode je me demande ou ils sont allé chercher tous ces incapables cria une personne.  
Isabella se leva pour voir qui osait insulter le personnel. Car en disant cela, elle se sentait également visé.  
En sortant, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux. La personne en question n'était personne d'autre que sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était de dos. Mais elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi petite, avec les derniers vêtements à la mode, une coupe qui lui donnait des allures de lutin.  
-Al' ! dit Isabella.  
Alice s'arrêta de bouger et sans même se retourner compris qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella.  
-Bell's ! dit cette dernière en allant vers elle en courant. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comment tu vas ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?  
-Al' tu n'as pas changé. Viens suis moi.  
Isabella prit la main d'Alice et l'emmena vers son bureau. Sa secrétaire n'était toujours pas revenue et c'était mieux ainsi.  
-Isabella Marie Swan ! Ne me dit pas que tu travail ici !  
-Dans ces cas là je ne te le dirais pas…  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible. Enfin toi… Celle qui haïssait la mode…  
-Et oui. Et toi qu'es ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai ma propre boutique et je viens ici acheter des pages sur le prochain numéro.  
-Mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué Al' ! Je pensais à toi hier soir.  
-Hier soir seulement ? Dit Alice faussement vexé.  
-Tu peux parler tiens dit Isabella en lui tirant la langue.  
Elles se mirent à rire. Elles avaient tellement de temps à rattraper.  
-Toi… tu as quelque chose qui ne vas pas… décréta Alice  
-Tu n'as pas changé…  
-Pourquoi changé ? Aller dit moi tout.  
-Tu tombe au bon moment Alice. Si seulement tu savais.  
-Non mais tu vas me le dire.  
Isabella se lança dans des explications. Elle laissa le fait qu'elle connait la personne avec qui Jordan la trompait pour la fin.  
-Et tu sais qui c'est demanda enfin Alice en essuyant les larmes des joues de son amie.  
-Ma… secrétaire. Le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva mais par chance pour la secrétaire, cette dernière n'était pas là.  
-Ou est-elle ?demanda Alice furibonde  
-Surement partie déjeuner avec son compagnon… Qui est venu la chercher ce midi.  
-Quoi ?! Elle est avec quelqu'un ? Mais c'est une garce !  
-Je ne te le fait pas dire.  
De voir son amie, le lutin, faire les cent pas dans la pièce fit sourire Isabella. Elle avait retrouvé son amie.  
Alice ne put pas rester plus longtemps à cause de son travail mais il était prévu que cette dernière vienne dans l'appartement d'Isabella le soir même.  
En partant, Alice espérait voir la secrétaire d'Isabella mais malheureusement, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Edward avait passé un très mauvais après midi à cause de la patronne de sa compagne. Cette phrase. Il ne la comprenait pas. «Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ? ».  
Mais en plus de cela, la beauté d'Isabella l'empêcher de réellement penser.  
Vers 19h, il rentra chez lui et trouva Tess endormis sur le canapé. Il la porta jusque dans la chambre et la laissa dormir.  
Il devait retrouver sa sœur ce soir et pensais lui en parler.  
Il l'appela lorsque cette dernière lui dit qu'elle devait décommander car elle devait passer la soirée chez sa meilleure amie. Edward était heureux car il savait qu'Alice n'avait pas pu oublier cette dernière.  
Il décida donc de regarder la télévision. Le sommeil l'emporta alors qu'il était sur le canapé.

Isabella était rentrée chez elle vers 5h. Elle était tellement pressée de revoir Alice.  
Elle se mit à faire le ménage. Elle avait acheté cet appartement il y a environ un an. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que son emploi lui apportait suffisamment d'argent.  
Vers 18h, elle fini. Son appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre.  
Ella alla prendre une douche et mis des vêtements plus confortable. En se regardant… Elle décida de ce changé. Elle voulait sortir ce soir. Elle ouvrit son armoire, qui avait bien changé en l'espace de deux ans, et pris une robe bleu nuit. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Isabella pouvait se permettre de porter ce genre de robe sans paraitre vulgaire.  
Une fois la robe mise, elle alla se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle c'était également améliorée à ce niveau là. Elle mit une paire de chaussures à talon et attendis Alice.  
Cette dernière ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à arriver.  
En voyant Isabella, les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent en grand.  
-Où est Isabella ? demanda Alice en cherchant dans la maison.  
Isabella se mis à rire.  
-Alors Al' ? Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Tu es magnifique ! Qui a choisi ta tenue ?  
-C'est moi Al' ! dit Isabella toute fière. Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.  
Elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit une porte. Alice n'en revenait pas.  
-Isabella marie Swan à un dressing. Pincez moi je rêve.  
Isabella pinça Alice.  
-Aie ! je plaisantais.  
Isabella ris.  
-Al' ?  
-Uhum ?  
Dit cette dernière en fouillant dans tous les vêtements d'Isabella.  
- J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. Sa te dit ?  
-waw ! Evidement… Mais à une condition…  
-Oui ?  
-Tu me prête cette robe dit Alice en montrant une robe courte blanche.  
-Evidement. Prends tout ce que tu veux Al' !  
Cette dernière était très excitée. Elle mit la robe blanche, pris des chaussures à Isabella puis elles prirent la direction de la porte.  
-Dis moi un peut Bell's. Tu veux aller où ?  
-Mmmm tu connais le « Sailor bar » ?  
-Qui ne connais pas.  
-On y va ?  
-Mais il faut été sur la liste pour pouvoir entré.  
Pour simple réponse, Isabella fit un clin d'œil à Alice.

Les voilà arrivée au « Sailor Bar ». Les gens faisaient la queue pour pouvoir entrer. Alice alla se mettre au même endroit que les autres lorsqu'Isabella la tira par le bras et lui fit un non de la tête.  
Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'un client.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon vint vers elles.  
-Bella !  
-Jaz !  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Ca fait longtemps. Ba alors, il n'est pas avec toi Jordan ?  
-Ouch… Mauvaise question.  
-Oh vous n'êtes plus ensemble.  
-Et non.  
-Je dois li casser la figure ?  
-Mmmm  
-Ne me dit pas qu'il a osé…  
-et si…  
Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Alice qui ne s'était pas manifester plus tôt car elle était éblouie par la beauté du jeune homme à qui s'adressait Isabella.  
-Oh pardon. Jaz voici Alice. Al' voici Jasper.  
Tout deux ce regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Bella remarqua ce manège et toussa à son tour.  
-Bonsoir. Dit Jasper.  
-B… Bonsoir dit Alice.  
-Alors Jaz, on est assez bien pour entrer ? Dit Isabella en tournant sur elle-même.  
-Vous êtes parfaites les filles. Dit-il en regardant Alice. Venez.  
Jasper passa devant. Alice en profita pour attraper le bras d'Isabella.  
-Il est canon ! dit Alice.  
-Il est tout à toi Al'.  
-Merci Bell's. Elles rirent. Dit moi… Comment sa se fait qu'il…  
-Le « Sailor Bar » est à lui. Il est venu une fois au bureau pour acheter un page pour ce faire de la pub, puis on a gardé contact.  
-d'accord. Dit Alice tout en admirant le jeune homme devant elle.  
Ce dernier les emmena carré VIP. Comme à chaque fois qu'Isabella venait ici.  
-Vous voulez boire quoi les filles ?  
-Comme d'hab dit Isabella.  
- Une tequila pour moi dit Alice.  
-Et deux tequilas dit jasper en s'éloignant.  
Les filles discutèrent un peut en attendant le retour de jasper. Elles parlaient principalement de ce dernier. Enfin, Alice posait des questions sur ce dernier.  
Lorsqu'il revint, Isabella lui demanda de tenir compagnie à son amie. Elle prétexta une envi pressente.  
Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle alla dans le carré réservé aux fumeurs. Elle sortit une cigarette. Elle s'accordait que très rarement ce genre de « plaisir » comme elle l'appelait, mais ce soir, elle avait décidé de ce défoulé. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle passe un coup de téléphone… enfin deux. Elle commença par Jordan.  
-Allo ?  
-Je te réveil ? Ou peut être que tu es en train de baiser quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Bell's ? C'est toi ?  
-Je t'ai dit quoi ?! dit-elle d'un ton glacial.  
-Isabella écoute… Je t'aime  
-Oh et laisse moi deviner… Tu n'avait pas vu la différence entre Tess et moi… C'est vrai que je suis rousse et que j'ai les yeux verts !  
-Isabella. Tu me manque. Je m'en veux.  
-Tu as raison de t'en vouloir. Crois moi ou pas mais Tess est dans de mauvais drap. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Et savait tu qu'elle-même avait un compagnon ?  
Il s'en suivit un moment de silence.  
-Tu sais que s'il était au courant tu serais également dans de mauvais draps ?  
Encore un silence.  
-Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui… Je ne crois pas avoir fait bonne impression… Je vais l'appeler pour m'excuser…  
-Non … ne…  
Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle raccrocha.  
Elle composa ensuite le numéro de téléphone de sa secrétaire. En espérant que se ne soit pas cette dernière qui réponde.  
-Allo ?! Dit une voix endormis mais masculine. Isabelle sourit.  
-Bonsoir. Je m'excuse de vous réveiller.  
-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Oh oui. Pardon. C'est Isabella Swan. La patronne de Tess.  
- Elle c'est endormie. Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message ?  
-Non non. En fait, je voulais vous parler. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai dus vous donner une piètre image de moi ce midi. Je vous appelais uniquement pour m'excuse du ton que j'ai utilisé à votre égard.  
-… Euh… D'accord. Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ?  
-Oui oui. C'est vrai. Là vous devez me prendre pour une folle.  
-Non non. Pas le moins du monde. Mais m'appeler uniquement pour me dire cela. Puis je vous demander que signifie votre dernière phrase ?  
-quelle dernière phrase ? demanda Isabella. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à la tournure que pouvait prendre la conversation.  
-« Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ? » Répéta Edward. Au même moment Alice vint rejoindre Isabella.  
-Bell's ! Raccroche et viens danser.  
-Euh désolé. Je dois vous laisser. Je vous pris encore une fois de m'excuser pour ce midi.  
Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
Isabella et Alice dansèrent jusque 4h du matin. Heure à laquelle elles décidèrent de rentré chez Isabella. Alice allait y passa la nuit.

Edward fut réveillé par le bruit strident du téléphone.  
-Allo ?! dit-il. Il entendait de la musique en fond mais en fit abstraction.  
-Bonsoir. Je m'excuse de vous réveiller. Cette voix il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage dessus.  
-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda t il enfin.  
-Oh oui. Pardon. C'est Isabella Swan. La patronne de Tess. Il savait bien qu'il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Comment avait il pu l'oublier.  
- Elle c'est endormie. Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message ?  
-Non non. En fait, je voulais vous parler. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai dus vous donner une piètre image de moi ce midi. Je vous appelais uniquement pour m'excuse du ton que j'ai utilisé à votre égard.  
Edward ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui présenter des excuses. Certes elle a été froide Mais pas avec lui. Enfin…  
-… Euh… D'accord. Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ?  
-Oui oui. C'est vrai. Là vous devez me prendre pour une folle.  
NON ! pensa t il.  
-Non non. Pas le moins du monde. Mais m'appeler uniquement pour me dire cela. Puis je vous demander que signifie votre dernière phrase ?  
Il allait peut être avoir sa réponse après tout.  
-quelle dernière phrase ? demanda Isabella.  
-« Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ? »  
Edward eu a peine le temps de fini sa phrase que quelqu'un parla à Isabella. Il connaissait également cette voix.  
-Euh désolé. Je dois vous laisser. Je vous pris encore une fois de m'excuser pour ce midi.  
-Attendez…  
Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà raccroché.  
Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'Edward trouva le sommeil.

2 mois plus tard.

Alice et Isabella se voyaient tous les soirs. Elles avaient rattrapé tout le temps perdu.  
Alice voyait souvent Jasper également. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
Edward quand à lui avait mis de coté l'histoire avec Isabella et continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était se contentant d'explications floue de Tess.  
Un soir, Edward décida qu'il était temps pour lui de présenter officiellement sa compagne à sa famille. Il invita donc toute la famille chez lui.  
Alice lui demanda si elle pouvait venir avec sa meilleure amie. Edward accepta de bon cœur.  
Isabella et Alice ce préparaient ensemble.  
-Al' je ne veux pas venir. C'est un moment familial.  
-Mais Bell's. Tout le monde veut te connaitre. Ils croient que tu es imaginaire… Surtout Emmett d'ailleurs.  
Isabella pouffa.  
Elles s'habillèrent. Isabella opta pour une robe longue en soie sauvage bleu nuit. Et une paire de talon. Elle avait un manteau blanc par-dessus.  
Alice quand à elle avait mis une robe courte mauve en soie et mousseline… robe appartenant à Isabella.  
Elles furent toutes les deux prête pour 20h.  
Une fois devant l'appartement, c'est un jeune homme, assez grand et bien bâti qui vint ouvrir la porte.  
-Alice ! Comment tu vas petit truc.  
-Tu es de plus en plus drôle Emmett !  
-Je sais je sais.  
-Tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?  
-Qui ? On amie invisible ? dit cette Alice.  
-Vous existez donc…  
Isabella pouffa.  
-Bon tu nous laisse entres gros balourd.  
-Pardon.  
Il se décala laissant entrer les deux jeunes filles. En voyant le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle, Isabella perdit son sourire. Tess eu un hoquet de peur. Tous le monde regarda les deux jeunes filles. L'une regardant avec des éclaires dans les yeux, l'autre avec de la peur.  
-Quelle surprise Tess. Dit Isabella en gardant son calme.  
-I… Isabella. Qu'es ce que… essaya de dire cette dernière.  
-Maman, Papa, Ed, Je vous présente Bella, ma meilleure amie.  
-Ravie de pouvoir vous rencontrer enfin. Dit la mère d'Alice.  
-C'est réciproque madame répondit Isabella le plus calmement possible.  
-On non pas de madame. Esmée suffira largement.  
-Bien. Elles se sourirent.  
Le père de famille vint se présenter également. Carlisle. Il me disait quelque chose… mais elle ne voyait pas quoi… Ou avait elle put le rencontrer…  
Lorsqu'Edward arriva, il fut également surpris de voir Isabella.  
-Quelle étrange coïncidence. Dit ce dernier en allant voir Isabella.  
-En effet dit cette dernière. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez le frère d'Al'.  
-Et moi sa meilleure amie.  
Alice arriva à ce moment là.  
-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda cette dernière.  
-C'est la patronne de Tess.  
A ces mots, Alice ce tendit, se rappelant de ces retrouvailles avec Isabella.  
Isabella ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre…  
-Ou est elle. Demanda Alice a Edward.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tess !  
Tout le monde c'était retourner.  
-Al'. Viens avec moi. Tenta désespérément Isabella.  
Elle savait que sa tentative était veine. Elle ne l'écoutait même pas.  
Après avoir balayé la salle des yeux, Alice repéra la dite Tess et s'avança vers elle.  
Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui mit une gifle monumentale. Personne n'osait bouger.  
-Tu n'es qu'une garce ! dit Alice à Tess.  
Cette dernière ne ce défendait pas. Après tout. Que pouvait-elle dire ?  
-Alice ?! Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? dit Edward après repris contenance. Tess sa va ?  
- Laisse-moi rire Edward ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps ici. Sinon je te jure que je la tue !  
-Mais tu ne la connais même pas dit Edward qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
-Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
-Je… Je crois que je vais y aller dit Tess.  
-Non. Personne ne va nulle part tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.  
-Il ne se passe rien mon chéri dit Tess.  
Ce fut le mot de trop. Alice attrapa les cheveux de cette dernière et la jeta à terre.  
Edward essaya de les séparer. Mais sa ne changeait rien à la situation.  
Isabella décida d'intervenir.  
-STOP ! Cria cette dernière.  
Tous artères leur mouvements.  
-Alice. Arête toi ! Edward te rappel tu de cette phrase ? « Qu'es ce qui se passe Tess. Vous avez peur que votre compagnon découvre certaines choses ? »  
Il acquiesça.  
-Bien. Si j'ai dit cette phrase c'est…  
-Non s'il vous plait dit Tess. Ce qui eu le dont d'agasse Isabella et Alice.  
-S'il vous plait quoi ? demanda Isabella qui s'énervait. Toi aussi tu vas me dire que tu regrette. Que c'était une erreur. Il est hors de question que je laisse le frère de ma meilleure amie être avec une trainée ! Isabella se tourna vers Edward qui était restait sans rien dire. Donc. Je disais. La veille de notre « rencontre » je rentrais chez moi comme tous les soirs, sauf que malheureusement, je suis rentré un peut plus tôt que prévue. Sauf que Tess et Jordan, mon ex, n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité. Je les ai donc trouvé tous les deux dans ma chambre. Je ne pense avoir besoin d'en dire plus.  
Les yeux d'Edward se firent noirs de colère. Tess pleurais et le suppliait de lui pardonner. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.  
-Je ne veux plus te voir. Dit Edward très calmement.  
Emmett avait compris une chose. Elle avait blessé son frère. Et sa, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il se leva et attrapa Tess par le bras avant de la mettre dehors.  
Un silence régnait dans la pièce.  
-Isabella. Puis je vous parler ? Demanda Edward toujours calmement même si la colère se lisait dans ces yeux.  
Elle acquiesça et suivit Edward jusque dans la cuisine.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda ce dernier à Isabella.  
-Pardon ? Vous pensez que c'étais à moi de vous le dire ? Commença Isabella.  
-Non. Evidement. Mais je ne sais pas. Lorsque vous m'avez appelé vous auriez pu me le dire.  
Isabella ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.  
Elle baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Isabella se senti coupable de quelque chose.  
-Vous allez me répondre nom d'un chien ! Cria Edward  
Isabella releva la tête. On pouvait désormais lire de la colère dans ces yeux  
-De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi !  
-De quel droit m'avez-vous caché que ma… mon ex me trompait.  
-Je ne vous connaissais pas !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison valable !  
-C'en est une pour moi.  
Elle prit la décision de partir et de laisser Edward face à lui-même. Or ce dernier ne voulait pas en rester là.  
Il attrapa Isabella par le bras et déposa avec force ces lèvres sur celle d'Isabella. Pourtant la situation ne prêtait guerre à tendre à cet acte. Isabella ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Certes elle le trouvait beau… très beau… Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser les quelques première secondes. Après cela, elle passa ces bras autour du coup d'Edward afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Edward quand à lui entoura de ces bras la taille d'Isabella rapprochant ainsi leur corps. Isabella senti le sexe d'Edward déjà bien dur contre son ventre ce qui l'excita. Elle mit fin au baiser. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Leurs yeux reflétaient désormais du désir et non pas de la colère. Elle donna son adresse à Edward et pris le chemin de la sortie.  
-Je suis désolé pour ce soir. Mais je ferais mieux de rentré.  
-Je t'accompagne.  
-Non Alice. S'il te plait. Je t'appel demain.  
-D'accord Bell's.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras puis Isabella prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Beaucoup de choses c'étaient passé en cet instant. Emmett venait de mettre Tess à la porte de chez Edward. Ce dernier restait sans bouger lorsqu'il décida de parler à Isabella.  
-Isabella. Puis je vous parler ? Demanda Edward toujours calmement même si la colère se lisait dans ces yeux.  
Elle acquiesça et suivit Edward jusque dans la cuisine.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda ce dernier à Isabella.  
-Pardon ? Vous pensez que c'étais à moi de vous le dire ? Commença Isabella.  
-Non. Evidement. Mais je ne sais pas. Lorsque vous m'avez appelé vous auriez pu me le dire.  
Elle ne savait que répondre. Ce silence mis Edward hors de lui.  
-Vous allez me répondre nom d'un chien ! Cria Edward  
Isabella releva la tête. On pouvait désormais lire de la colère dans ces yeux  
-De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi !  
-De quel droit m'avez-vous caché que ma… mon ex me trompait.  
-Je ne vous connaissais pas !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison valable !  
-C'en est une pour moi.  
Elle allait partir. Mais Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il avait d'autres choses à lui dire.  
Il attrapa Isabella par le bras et déposa avec force ces lèvres sur celle d'Isabella. Pourtant la situation ne prêtait guerre à tendre à cet acte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Par contre, il savait qu'il pouvait se faire rejeter à n'importe quel moment. Mais à sa grande surprise, après quelques secondes où elle ne réagissait pas, elle passa ces bras autour du coup d'Edward afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Edward quand à lui entoura de ces bras la taille d'Isabella rapprochant ainsi leur corps. Le sexe d'Edward se durcissant de seconde en seconde. Il venait d'apprendre que Tess le trompait mais il s'en ficha. Ce qui comptait, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire subir à Isabella ce soir. Au plus grand malheur d'Edward, Isabella mit fin au baiser. Après s'être regarder dans les yeux et avoir vu du désir, Isabella donna son adresse à Edward. Ce dernier laissa Isabella partir devant.  
Il essayait de ce calmé. Sa ne servais à rien. Seul Isabella pouvait calmer son érection et il le savait.  
Il sortit en vitesse de la cuisine.  
-Je vais faire un tour. Dit ce dernier en reprenant un masque.  
-Edward…  
-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais rentrer. Je vais juste sortir faire un tour. Vous êtes ici chez vous.  
Il prit ces clefs de voiture et alla chez Isabella.  
En arrivant, il sonna à la porte. A peine fut elle ouverte qu'Isabella le prit par le col et le fit entrer chez elle.  
Edward ne savait que c'était possible d'être aussi dur que lui en ce moment. Isabella colla son corps à celui d'Edward. Sauf qu'elle aussi le voulait maintenant.  
Elle enleva sa robe se retrouvant en sous vêtement. Edward en fit autant. En se voyant nu, leur excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ils étaient dans la salle à manger. Edward attrapa Isabella par les fesses et l'obligea à passer ces jambes autour de sa taille. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et commença à bouger ce qui créa une friction entre leurs deux sexes.  
Edward l'allongea sur la table. Il lui retira ses sous vêtement. Il mordilla le téton droit d'Isabella qui gémissait de plaisir. Il déposa une multitude de baisais sur le corps d'Isabella traçant un chemin jusque son intimité.  
Une fois arrivé, il écarta les jambes d'Isabella.  
-Bordel. Tu es déjà toute mouillé.  
Dit Edward tout en approchant sa bouche du sexe d'Isabella. Il passa sa langue une première fois. Isabella gémit.  
Il refit le même geste qui a chaque fois faisait gémir Isabella.  
Il entra un doigt en Isabella. Elle se cambra. Il mit un second doigt puis un troisième. Il faisait des vas et viens de plus en plus fort. Il s'arrêta et remplaça ces doigts par sa langue. Isabella ne put que crier d'aise.  
Il s'amusait avec Isabella. Il adorait la voir dans cet état… Mais Isabella n'en pouvait plus.  
-Je… Edward… Je vais…  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se libera dans la bouche d'Edward. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une goutte du suc d'Isabella.  
-Tu es tellement bonne Isabella.  
Cette dernière reprenait difficilement son souffle.  
Une fois calmé, elle regardait Edward dans les yeux.  
- Prends-moi. Furent les seul mots qu'elle dit.  
Edward ne se fit pas prier. Il se releva et mis son sexe à l'entré du vagin d'Isabella. Il entra doucement en elle.  
-Edward ! cria cette dernière.  
En la regardant, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.  
Il donna un coup violent pour finir sa pénétration. Isabella gémis.  
Il donnait des coups de plus en plus violents et secs. Isabella Adorait sa.  
Edward allait bientôt jouir en elle.  
-J'ai besoin que tu jouisses Isabella.  
Il déplaça sa main sur le clitoris d'Isabella et commença à le titiller.  
Il n'en fallait pas plus à Bella pour jouir. Edward se déversa en plusieurs jets dans Isabella.  
Il se retira doucement d'elle et se mit à ces cotés afin de reprendre son souffle.  
-Waw. Dit Isabella. Elle n'en pensait pas moins… même si ces idées avaient du mal à se mettre en place après ces deux orgasmes.  
-C'était parfait dit Edward dans le même état.  
-C'est loin d'être fini dit Isabella en se levant…  
-Mais…  
-On aura toute la journée de demain pour se reposé, regretter et tout le reste. Ce soir, je veux m faire du bien… et te faire du bien dit cette dernière en allant vers la salle de bain.  
Edward laissa son besoin de « baiser Bella » comme il le penser prendre le dessus. Après tout, elle avait raison.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Edward, il n'avait pas « baisé » Isabella toute la nuit… non, il l'avait « baiser » les deux premières fois, dans la salle à manger et dans la salle de bain, mais après cela, il lui avait fait l'amour…

Isabella et Edward ne s'étaient pas réveiller suffisamment tôt pour aller travailler.  
Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie de la porte. Ils sursautèrent. Edward s'habilla rapidement et alla dans le salon. Isabella en fit de même.  
Elle alla ouvrir la porte. Evidement… Sa ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Alice.  
-Bell's… Tu vas bien ? Demanda Alice inquiète.  
-Oui Al'. Ne t'en fait pas.  
-Edward à disparu. Il ne répond pas au téléphone.  
-Euh… Il est ici.  
-Quoi ? Comment sa ? Alice qui était resté sur le pas de la porte entra et trouva son frère dans le salon.  
-Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Alice à son frère. Tu nous a fait tellement peur.  
-Apres être parti, commença Edward, j'ai croisé Isabella en bas. Elle m'a tout simplement proposé de venir chez elle pour parler de tout sa. Lorsque nous avions fini de parler, il était tard et elle refusait que je rentre. J'ai donc dormis ici.  
-Ouai… dit Alice pas très convaincu par ces explications. En tout cas, tu devrais appeler les autres.  
-Oui. Je vais y aller.  
Il embrassa sa sœur et souri à Isabella. Un magnifique sourire en coin qui le rendait irrésistible. Une fois parti, Alice tira sa meilleure amie, l'obligeant à s'assoir à ces cotés.  
-Dit moi tout !  
Evidement. Elle avait tout compris.  
Isabella baissa les yeux. Apres tout elle avait couché avec le frère de sa meilleure amie…  
-Aller ! C'est bon je sais que vous avez couché ensemble. Dit moi comment sa se fait… enfin on vous a entendu crier hier soir dans la cuisine.  
Isabella voyant que sa ne servirait à rien de mentir, fit promettre à Alice de ne rien dire à personne.  
Une fois fait, elle raconta a Alice sa nuit.  
-waw.  
Ce fut la seule réponse d'Alice.  
-Ton frère est génial Alice !  
-Euh… Si tu le dit…  
-Oui je le dit. A chaque foi j'ai eu un orgasme plus puissant que le précédent ! C'était inimaginable !  
-Euh… Je t'ai demandé de tout me dire mais là… euh…  
Elles rirent.  
-Et il va se passer quoi maintenant ?  
-Hein ?!  
-Avec mon frère débile.  
-Je ne sais pas Al'. Il vient d'apprendre que son ex l'a trompé… donc je ne sais pas.  
-Et toi, tu veux quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas… s'il veut repasser une nuit comme celle là… Je suis toute oui…  
Elles se mirent à rire.  
-Ou est passé l'Isabella timide ?  
-Elle a disparus le jour où j'ai quitté le campus.  
Alice baissa les yeux. Elle savait pourquoi Isabella avait changé.  
-Tu sais…  
-Je ne veux pas en parler s'il te plait demanda Isabella.  
-D'accord. Bon, maintenant, sa va être opération séduction.  
-Quoi ?! demanda Isabella.  
-Ba oui. Tu dois bien conquérir le cœur de mon frère.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Evidement. Mais avant je vais lui parler…  
-Alice… tu m'as promis…  
-Ne t'en fait pas… Bon, je vais le voir. On sort ce soir ?  
-Evidement.  
Alice laissa Isabella. Cette dernière était perdue dans ces pensées, souriant au souvenir de cette nuit.

Edward avait pris le chemin du retour en appréhendant la réaction de ses parents…  
En arrivant chez lui, il fut surpris d'y trouver Emmett.  
-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Enfin ! Tu étais ou ?!  
-J'ai passé la nuit chez Isabella.  
-Hé bien. Tu ne perds pas de temps toi…  
-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! On a discuté.  
-Mais bien sur ! Je te crois.  
Edward se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
Il appela ces parents et les rassura. Emmett décida de passer la journée chez Edward. Ils ne travaillaient pas tous les deux.  
Une heure après son retour, Alice arriva chez Edward.  
-Hey toi.  
-Salut Al'. Rentre.  
Elle entra et vit Emmett.  
-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je te retourne la question.  
-Je voulais parler à mon frère…  
-Et de quoi ?  
-Rien qui te concerne… Alice coupa cour à cette conversation. Elle appela Isabella et lui demanda si ces deux frères pouvaient venir avec elles ce soir. Cette dernière accepta volontiers. Ils décidèrent de ce rejoindre au « Sailor bar » vers 22h.  
Isabella contacta Jasper et lui demanda de lui réserver une table pour 4. Ce dernier lui dit que ce soir il y avait sa sœur jumelle. Il voulait la lui présenter. Elle accepta. Depuis le temps qu'il lui en parlait.

A 22h, ils se retrouvèrent comme prévus devant le bar. Jasper comme d'habitude vint les chercher. Isabella alla dans les bras de ce dernier. Edward regardait Jasper d'un œil mauvais. Alice suivit l'exemple de Bella. Ces deux allaient finir ensemble pensa Isabella.  
Une fois les présentations faites, Edward se détendit un peut.  
Jasper avait remarqué le regard d'Edward. Il demanda a Isabella de le suivre après.  
-Hey Bell's qui es ce charmant jeune homme qui m'a tuer du regard quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras ?  
Isabella n'avait pas remarqué.  
-Qui ?  
-Ce cher Edward.  
-Il a fait sa ?!  
-Alors ?  
-Euh… En fait… Tu sais Jordan il m'a trompé… avec ma secrétaire. Et en faite, ma secrétaire sortait avec Edward. Je ne savais pas que c'était le frère d'Al' donc je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais hier, il a voulu présenter Tess à sa famille et par la même occasion, Al' voulait me présenter à sa famille. On c'est donc retrouver toutes les deux. Alice qui était au courant de toute l'histoire à fait le lien et à mis une magnifique gifle à Tess, jasper et Isabella rirent avant que cette dernière ne poursuive, et donc Tess a été mise à la porte. Edward voulais me parler en priver. On a donc discuté dans la salle à manger, il a haussé le ton et lorsque j'allais partir, il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a embrasser. Il est finalement venu chez moi… Et croie moi Jaz je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied que la nuit dernière !  
Jasper se mit à rire. Sinon. Et ta sœur elle est ou ?  
-Derrière toi.  
Isabella se tourna et vit une magnifique blonde s'approcher d'eux.  
Jasper alla prendre sa sœur dans ces bras. Il présenta les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient déjà s'entendre.  
Ils allèrent tous les trois vers la table ou étaient les Cullen.  
-Al', Edward, Emmett je vous présente Rosalie, ma sœur.  
-Enchanté dirent Al' et Edward. Emmett était dans le même état qu'Alice lorsqu'elle a vu Jasper. Tous rirent. Rosalie et Emmett ne se quittaient pas des yeux.  
Jasper avait laissé ces employés s'occuper du bar ce soir. Il voulait passer la soirée en compagnie de Bella et de ses amis.  
Isabella était assise aux coté d'Edward, Alice aux coté de Jasper et enfin Rosalie aux coté d'Emmett. Ils discutaient tous ensemble.  
Vers 5h du matin, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se séparer… Mais les « couples » ne l'entendaient pas ainsi.  
Ils firent semblant de rentrer chez eux, mais Alice retrouva Jasper plus tard, Rosalie retrouva Emmett et Edward alla chez Isabella.

Le lendemain, les filles décidèrent de ce retrouvé chez Isabella. Cette dernière avait donné son adresse à Rosalie la veille.  
Alice arriva en premier. Cette fois ci, elle ne surpris pas son frère qui était partis 30 min plus tôt.  
-Bell's ! Alors ta nuit ?  
-Parfaite… Comme la tienne en dirait…  
-Jaz' est un amant formidable. Cette phrase avait échappé à Alice. Lorsqu'elle ce rendit compte de son erreur, elle baissa les yeux. Isabella riait.  
-J'en été sure. Vous deviez finir ensemble… Elles rirent.  
Elles furent interrompues par Rosalie qui venait de sonner à la porte.  
-Hey Rose.  
-Salut les filles dit cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Toi non plus tu n'as pas fini la nuit toute seule.  
-Moi non plus ? Donc vous aussi…  
Elles rirent encore une fois pour rien.  
Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien.  
Vers midi, elles décidèrent de sortir manger.  
Isabella s'en voulait. Sa faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'était pas allé au travail. Elle proposa donc aux filles de faire un petit détour par là.  
Une fois arrivé, elle vit Tess fidèle au poste. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir la supporter très longtemps. Cette dernière en la voyant arriver avec Alice baissa les yeux et se fit toute petite. Alice lui lançait un regard noir.  
-Qui es ce ? demanda Rose remarquant le regard d'Alice.  
-Elle ? La pute qui a trompé mon frère. Dit Alice assez fort de telle sorte à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Que ce soir les personnes qui travaillaient ici ou les clients.  
-Ah ouai…  
Isabella entra dans son bureau et regarda ce message. Jacob, un client très… trop entreprenant l'avait appelé au moins 20 fois. Elle décida de le rappeler.  
-Vous m'attendez les filles.  
-Evidement..  
-Vous voulez vous marrer ?  
-Bien sure…  
-Ok. Ecouter.  
Elle mit le haut parleur.  
-Jacob Black j'écoute.  
-Isabella Swan. Vous m'avez appelé.  
-Oh oui. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien merci. En quoi puis je vous aider ?  
-J'aurais besoin de vous…  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Bien, j'ai une nouvelle publicité à faire passer dans votre magasine.  
-Bien, prenez rendez vous dans ces cas là.  
-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on ce voit en dehors de votre bureau ? Vous pouvez passer chez moi.  
-Non merci.  
-Bon d'accord.  
-Je vous passer ma secrétaire. Au revoir.  
-Ouai.  
Isabella raccrochait.  
-Et c'est comme sa une fois par semaine… C'est un bon client ceci dit.  
Elles rirent.  
-Bon allons manger dit Alice.  
-Ok.  
Elles se levèrent. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Elles croisèrent James, un collègue d'Isabella. Un jeune homme avec qui Isabella c'était permis quelques plaisir dans le passé.  
-Bonjour Isabella.  
-James…  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien merci. Et toi ?  
-Bien. J'ai entendu pour Jordan… Si tu as besoin de réconfort… dis James en regardant Isabella dans les yeux. Son regard était plein de désir.  
-J'y penserais… Dit Isabella. Son regard avait la même expression.  
Il faut dire que James était beau.  
Il avait un corps de rêve, des yeux bleus ressorti par sa couleur de peau un peut halée. Une fois arrivée, Alice tira Isabella par le bras.  
-C'était quoi sa ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Isabella en regardant James s'éloigner.  
-Sa. C'était qui ?  
-James ? Un collègue…  
-Ah bon ? On dirait qu'il était plus que sa…  
-Avant Jordan, je m'accordais quelques… plaisir et il en faisait parti… Je dois dire qu'il n'était pas mauvais… A revoir.  
-Tu ne reverras rien dit Alice d'un ton glacial qui eu le don d'énerver Isabella.  
-Pardon ? Et pour quelle raison ?  
-Et mon frère tu en fais quoi ?  
-Alice… Qu'es ce que je t'ai dit…  
-Mais…  
-Bon. Ce soir, je l'appel. On discute de la situation pour savoir ce que… comment on peut caractériser notre relation. Je verrais en fonction. Ok ?  
-Ok. Dit Alice à contre cœur. Rosalie écoutait la conversation sans en prendre part.  
-Les filles je vous adore, mais j'ai faim. Fini par dire cette dernière.  
Elles allèrent déjeuner.  
L'après midi passa assez vite. Il était déjà 18h.  
Elles se séparèrent. Isabella dit à Alice qu'elle l'appellerait aussi tôt la conversation avec le frère de cette dernière finie.

Isabella alla chez elle. Elle prit une douche puis appela Edward.  
-Allô ?  
-Edward ?  
-Isabella. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Euh bien… Je pense qu'on devrait parler…  
-Ou je pense aussi…  
-On est quoi ? demanda Isabella.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'investir dans une relation dit Edward au grand soulagement d'Isabella.  
-Ouf dit cette dernière. J'avais peur que tu me dises le contraire.  
-Tu propose quoi ?  
-Amitié améliorée ? Proposa Isabella.  
-D'accord…  
-Non exclusive continua Isabella.  
-Tan que tu te protège… sa me vas.  
-Pareil de ton coté.  
-D'accord. Je dois te laisser Edward. Appel moi avant de venir.  
-Idem pour toi.  
-D'accord. A plus.  
-Ouai.  
Isabella raccrocha et fut heureuse d'avoir mis la situation au clair. Elle appela Alice. Mais cette dernière était sur messagerie. Elle lui laissa donc un message lui expliquant la situation.  
Après cela, elle composa le numéro de James.  
-Allo ? James ?  
-Isabella quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appel de si tôt.  
-Je te dérange peut être ?  
-Non non.  
-Tu viens ?  
-Dans 10 min ?  
-D'accord. A tout à l'heur dit Isabella avant de raccrocher.  
Isabella savait maintenant quoi faire de sa soirée.

Edward avait passé la journée chez lui. Il pensée à ce qui c'était passer ces deux derniers jours.  
Tess & Isabella.  
Il ne savait pas où il en été. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'engager dans une véritable relation pour le moment. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire à Isabella sans la blessé.  
Le soir, son téléphone se mis à sonner. Il fut surpris par la personne qui l'appelait. Isabella. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, fut la question posé par cette dernière. Il fut finalement soulagé qu'Isabella veuille la même chose que lui. Mais il ressentait quelque chose d'autre… Il ne trouvait pas quels mots il pouvait mettre dessus. Il regrettait une décision prise pendant la conversation téléphonique. « Pas exclusive ».  
Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

5 mois plus tard.

Isabella et Edward ne se voyaient plus. Edward n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'Isabella aille voir ailleurs. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Isabella, après avoir vu James après cet « arrangement », n'était plus partis voir personne en dehors d'Edward.  
Alice en voulait à Isabella également. Seul Rosalie n'avait rien à lui reproché. Elles se voyaient donc souvent.  
Isabella fut déçue par le comportement de celle qu'elle considérait comme étant sa meilleure amie.  
Un jour, sans raison particulière, elle appela ces parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis prés d'un an.  
-Allo ? C'était sa mère.  
-C'est Bella.  
-Oh Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Sa va.  
-Dit, je peux venir vous voir ?  
-Pourquoi ? demanda René sceptique.  
-Je n'ai plus le droit de voir mes parents ?  
-Si. Bien évidement. Tu pense venir quand ?  
-Le plus tôt.  
-Demain ?  
-D'accord… Merci maman.  
-De rien ma chérie.

Elle raccrochait. Isabella détestait ces parents depuis qu'elle était en deuxième année de fac… Depuis que tout avait dérapé.

Flashback

Isabella se promenait dans son Campus. Il n'était pas tard. 18h. A cette époque là, Isabella ne trouvait plus réellement ses repères. Certes elle avait Alice… Mais sa ne lui suffisait plus. Elle marchait donc dans le campus lorsqu'elle se cogna contre un banc… Evidement. Du Isabella tout craché.  
Elle entendit quelqu'un rire au loin.  
-C'est pas drôle dit cette dernière. Ne sachant pas à qui elle s'adressait.  
-Désolé. Je suis Mike.  
-Enchanté. Isabella.  
-Oui je sais…  
-Comment sa tu sais ?  
-Tyler…  
-Oh…  
Tyler était son ex.  
-Alors comme sa tu serais … « Open »  
-Quoi ?!  
Dit Isabella en s'étouffant presque.  
-C'est ce qui est dit…  
-Mais bien sure. Bref. Excuse-moi mais je dois aller quelque part.  
-Ah bon ? Je peux t'accompagner ?  
-Pour ?  
-Discuter.  
-Si tu veux.  
Isabella ne comprenait pas que Mike n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.  
Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de but précis, il l'invita chez lui. Là, Il lui proposa à boire.  
Elle accepta.  
Une bière, deux bières, trois bières. Il lui en proposait une autre, mais Isabella savait que si elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. Lorsqu'elle allait partir, sa tête tournait. Elle se remit sur le canapé.  
-Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? proposa Mike. Très touché pas son attention, elle accepta.  
Elle fini donc pas boire encore.  
Vers minuit, des amis à Mike arrivèrent chez lui. Isabella reconnus uniquement Tyler.  
-Oh ma Bella. Comment vas-tu.  
Isabella souriait.  
-Tu me l'as mise bien ? demanda Tyler à Mike.  
-Plus que sa…  
Tyler pris Isabella dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de Mike. Il s'éloigna quelques minutes puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une seringue.  
Isabella ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui ce passait.  
Elle essayait de ce lever, mais Tyler la retenais.  
- Ne t'en fait lui dit-il. Tout va bien se passer.  
La naïveté de Bella le crut. Son état n'améliorant pas les choses.  
Elle sentit quelque chose la serrer au niveau de son bras, puis une autre chose la piquer.  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur elle. Tyler, Mike et d'autres personnes étaient à ces cotés. Elle essayait de ce lever mais sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle se rallongea. Elle réitéra son acte plus lentement. Elle cherchait ces vêtements dans la pièce. Elle les trouva. Elle prenait soin de ne pas réveiller les autres.  
En allant vers la sortie, elle fut attirée par un bruit. Un portable. Ce n'était pas le siens. Elle alla tout de même voir ce qu'était le bruit. En regardant, elle vit une vidéo… Une vidéo de cette nuit.  
Elle se voyait… Tous ces garçons abusant d'elle… Le seul problème… c'est qu'elle semblait réveillée et consentante… Or ce n'était pas le cas. Elle eu peur que tous les garçons aient filmé la scène. Elle chercha donc les portables des autres sans les réveiller.  
Elle comptait en tout 14 personne sur la vidéo (la personne qui filmait incluse). Elle prit donc les 14 téléphones.  
Elle les mit dans son sac et s'en alla.  
Sur son chemin, elle croisa certaines personnes qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle comprit immédiatement. Ils ont envoyé les vidéos aux autres. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle prit une douche chaude, frottant toutes les parties de son corps, allant jusqu'au sang.  
Elle ferma l'eau, qui la brulait, et s'essuya. En voyant l'état de sa peau, elle eu un hoquet de peur.  
Elle mit des vêtements amples et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se trouvaient ces parents.  
En la voyant, ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et la giflaient chacun leur tour.  
Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux.  
Elle sortit de sa chambre, tête baissé et se réfugia dans sa voiture.  
Alice ne comprenait pas Bella. Elle non plus ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.  
Isabella, sentant sa peau la bruler se rendis à l'hôpital tête baissé.  
Elle fut pris en charge par un jeune homme grand blond…  
Il la soigna sans lui poser de questions. Mais Isabella n'en pouvant plus se mit à pleurer.  
Le médecin ne sachant que faire, pris Isabella dans ces bras.  
Après 5 min, elle se calma. Il lui dit que si elle voulait parler il était là. Elle ne voulait pas parler… Alors elle sorti un des nombreux téléphones qui étaient dans son sac. Elle expliqua la situation au médecin. Ce dernier restait sous le choc. Il proposa à Isabella de porter plainte, mais en regardant la video une seconde fois, il comprit que ce serais totalement inutile. Malgré tout, Isabella… Il faut le dire… prenait son pied.  
Elle s'en alla, faisant promettre au médecin de ne rien dire, et promettant à ce dernier que si elle n'allait pas bien, elle irait le voir.  
Evidement, Isabella n'en fit rien.

Fin flashback

Ce médecin… Elle venait de comprendre… Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté le père d'Al', il lui disait quelque chose… C'était lui… Il connaissait l'histoire d'Isabella.  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps et appela Alice. Oui, Isabella en voulait à cette dernière de réagir comme sa. Mais elle devait avoir le numéro de son père.  
-Allo Al' ?  
-Bell's ? dit cette dernière sous le choc de cet appel.  
-Oui… Euh j'aurais besoin du numéro de ton père s'il te plait.  
-Mon père ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? demanda Isabella froidement.  
-Bell's écoute…  
-Non Al'. Tu me donne le numéro ou je dois demander à Emmett ?  
Alice fini par donner le numéro de Carlisle.  
Isabella ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait appeler Carlisle.  
Elle composa le numéro de l'homme qui auparavant lui avait proposé son aide. Contre toute attente, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle avait besoin de son aide.  
-Carlisle Cullen. Je vous écoute.  
-Oui… Euh… c'est Isabella.  
-Oh… Comment vas-tu ?  
-Euh… Je… on peux se voir ? Enfin… Je souhaite voir le médecin qui m'a soigné il y a 4 ans…  
Un moment de silence…  
-Tu t'en souviens…  
-Oui… dit Isabella d'une petite voie.  
-Tu es chez toi ? Demanda Carlisle.  
-Oui.  
-Je peux venir ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent… et Edward et Emmett sont là.  
-Oh… Je vous dérange…  
-Non non. Ne t'en fait pas.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu me donne ton adresse ?  
-Demandez la à Edward Il vous la donnera.  
-Il risque de me poser des questions.  
-Vous lui parlerez du secret professionnel…  
-Il voudra encore plus savoir…  
-Il ne saura pas…  
-Bon d'accord. Je ne tarde pas.  
-Merci.

Elle raccrocha.  
Après mure réflexion, elle décida de rappeler ces parents et leur dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas demain.  
Elle ne pensait pas que la conversation allait prendre une mauvaise tournure.  
-Allo ?  
-Maman. C'est encore moi.  
-Oui ?  
-Je voulais te dire que j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute… Donc… Elle ne la laissa pas finir  
-Tu n'as pas changé. Tu reste la trainer d'il y a 4 ans.  
Isabella ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau.  
-Tu ne m'as jamais cru…  
-Tu as sali le nom des Swan.  
-Mais…  
-Isabella… Je pense que tu devrais nous oublier. Nous ne voulons plus que tu fasses partie de notre vie.  
Puis plus rien.  
Elle se retrouvait par terre. L'information ne voulait pas atteindre son cerveau. Elle venait de perdre ses parents.  
Elle venait de ce faire insulter de trainé par sa mère.  
Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était resté comme sa mais elle se retrouvait dans le canapé. Quelqu'un agité une lumière devant elle.  
-Qu'es ce qui ce passe ? demanda Isabella se remettant un peut de ces émotions.  
-Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai frappé, sonner mais personne ne répondait. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte et tu l'avais laissé ouverte. Je suis donc entré et t'ai trouvé par terre, le téléphone à la main.  
Le téléphone… Tout lui revint en mémoire. « Trainée » « tu ne fait plus partie de nos vies ».  
Elle regarda le Dr qui se tenait devant elle, et pour la seconde fois, elle fondit en larme devant lui. Comme la première fois, il la prit dans ces bras et tenta de la calmer.  
Cette fois, elle ne se calmait pas… Le Dr pris la décision de passer la nuit avec elle de peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. Il appela donc chez lui.  
Ce fut Edward qui répondit. Carlisle demanda à son fils de dire à Esmée qu'il ne passait pas la nuit chez eux. Edward pris de panique demanda ce qui ce passait, mais Carlisle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il laissa donc Edward avec ces questions. Seul Bella pouvait lui dire… Si elle le souhaitait.

Isabella s'endormi dans les bras de Carlisle.  
Le lendemain, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Elle alla prendre une douche. En se voyant, elle eu un mouvement de recule. Elle faisait peur. Elle alla sous la douche. Comme il y a 4 ans, elle frotta son corps plus que nécessaire. Elle saignait encore une fois. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.  
Le médecin n'était pas parti. Il était en bas. Isabella, pour lui, restait trop longtemps sous la douche. Cette dernière fatiguée, c'était assise sous sa douche. Elle était dans un état second. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
Carlisle frappa à la porte mais rien. Il prit peur et ouvrit la porte. Il vit le sang partout dans la douche. Il arrêta l'eau, pris une serviette et enroula cette dernière dedans. Ne s'attendant pas à cet acte en venant, il n'avait pas pris sa trousse.  
Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez lui. Encore une fois ce fus Edward qui répondis.  
-Edward. Écoute-moi. Dans mon bureau, il y a ma trousse. Prend là. Tu trouveras des compresses, des bandes, du désinfectant. Prends le tout et apporte moi tout sa.  
-Qu'es ce qui ce passe ?  
-Ne discute pas. Viens chez pas Bella et tout de suite.  
Il ne laissa pas son fils répondre. Il essayait de réveiller Isabella. Rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait remis dans cet état.  
Il alla dans la chambre d'Isabella et se permit de lui prendre des sous vêtements. Il retourna vers Isabella et les lui mis.  
Après une quinzaine de minutes, Edward arriva enfin. Il frappa.  
-C'est ouvert cria Carlisle.  
Il donna le plus vite qu'il pu la trousse à son père. Il fut effrayé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Carlisle commençait à désinfecter toutes ces blessures.  
-Papa…  
-Ne pose pas de questions. Si elle voudra en parler, elle le fera…  
-Je peux t'aider ?  
-Je suis une trainée fini par dire Isabella. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa.  
Carlisle savait de quoi elle parlait.  
-Non Isabella. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu m'entends ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec sa !  
-j'ai sali leur nom… Ils ne veulent plus de moi…  
-Ils sont indigne de toi. Regarde-moi Isabella.  
Cette dernière fit ce que le Dr lui demanda.  
-Ce n'était pas de ta faute d'accord.  
Edward assistait silencieusement à l'échange.  
-Si… Je ne suis qu'une trainée dit Isabella. Ces yeux étaient étains. Comme ce fameux jour.  
-Papa qu'es ce qu'elle a… Dit moi je t'en supplie… Edward n'en pouvait plus de voir Isabella dans cet état…  
-Edward, je ne peux vraiment pas. Isabella est ma patiente… Je l'ai vu il y a 4 ans… Je la connaissais avant qu'Alice ne nous présente. Et pour tout de dire, j'étai heureuse du fait qu'elle ne m'ai pas reconnu. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait oublié les circonstances de notre première rencontre.  
Mais hier soir, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle c'est souvenue de moi. Et tout es remonté…  
-Ed…  
Une voix féminine s'élevait depuis la porte d'entrée qu'Edward avait laissé ouverte en arrivant.  
- Oh mon dieu. Bell's.  
-Alice…  
-Qu'es ce qu'elle a…  
-c'est…  
-Je suis qu'une trainée repris Isabella.  
Alice eu les yeux qui se remplirent de larme. Elle aussi comprit. Seul Edward restait dans le flou.  
-Non ! Cria cette dernière. Papa qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Elle m'a appelé hier. Tu ne le sais pas Alice, mais ce jour là, elle à été à l'hôpital.  
-Elle ne me l'a pas dit…  
-Je sais. Elle se sentait sale… elle s'était frotter un peut trop fort… et j'ai été son médecin. Elle m'a montré la vidéo…  
-Je ne l'avais pas crue… Dit Alice en baissant les yeux.  
Isabella reprenait doucement ses esprits. Tout en parlant, Carlisle soignait les blessures d'Isabella, plus profonde que la première foi.  
Alice voyait son amie reprendre contenance.  
-Edward… tu devrais partir…  
Il ne dit rien et pris le chemin du retour. Son esprit était plein de questions.  
-Bell's…  
-Al' ! dit cette dernière froidement. Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis tellement désolé. Si seulement tu savais.  
-Il est trop tard pour les regrets. Sors de chez moi.  
Alice baissa les yeux, on pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ces joues. Elle s'en alla. Edward n'était pas vraiment parti. Il était en bas. En voyant sa sœur, il la prit dans ces bras. Il ne lui demandait rien. Les pleurs de sa sœur ce transformait bien vite en une crise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais »  
Edward la fit monter dans sa voiture et l'emmena chez lui.  
Carlisle était toujours au chevet d'Isabella.  
Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte de sa « tenue ». Elle rougit. Elle alla s'habiller.  
Une fois de retour, Carlisle avait préparé du café. Elle prit une tasse et se mis en face de lui baissant la tête.  
-Isabella. Tu n'es pas un trainé. D'accord ?  
-Si j'en suis une. Regarde comment je me comporte avec les garçons depuis plus de 6 mois.  
-On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie.

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?  
Elle lui raconta sa soirée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la prendre dans ces bras. Elle pleurait de plus belle.  
-Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit encore ?  
-Non rentrez chez vous.  
-Il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi…  
-Je vais demander à Rosalie…  
-Dit moi… Qu'es ce qui ce passe avec Alice ?  
Elle lui raconta. Elle lui raconta tout. Le comportement d'Alice il y a 4 ans, ce qui c'est passé avec Edward le soir de sa rupture avec Tess, le comportement d'Alice depuis la décision commune d'amitié amélioré…  
Certes Carlisle ne cautionnait pas ces choix, mais il ne la jugeait pas. C'est une des choses qui poussaient Isabella à ce confié à lui.  
Vers 14h, Carlisle appela Rosalie. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait venir et prendre soin d'Isabella. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais acceptât tout de même.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était là.  
Carlisle donna ces instructions à Rose puis rentrait chez lui.  
En voyant Isabella, Rose comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé… Elle voulait savoir mais ne voulait pas la forcer. Rose décida de lui confier un ces plus gros et lourds secret.  
-Il ya 3 ans, j'étais fiancé un très gentil garçon. Il était adorable en tout point. Le petit ami parfait. Un soir, j'étais de sortie avec des amies lorsque je l'aperçue au loin. Je dis à mes amies que j'allais les rejoindre plus tard. En allant vers lui, je vis qu'il était avec des amis.  
Ils avaient bus… En arrivant, Royce… c'était son nom, m'attrapa par les hanches. Au début, on partageait un baiser passionnée, mais les choses commençaient à dégénérer. J'ai donc essayé de le repousser. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ses amis me retiennent. –Isabella pris la main de Rose- Il me plaquèrent tous contre le mur. J'ai été violé par mon propre fiancé…  
Un silence suivit cette révélation.  
Isabella se sentait en confiance avec Rose.  
Elle décida donc de lui raconter ce qui c'était passer. Tyler, Mike, les vidéos, ces parents… Plus elle parlait, plus Rose était choquée.  
Elle prit Bella dans ces bras pendant 5 minutes.  
Elles se comprenaient.

Vers 16h, Rose, ne supportant plus la distance entre Alice et Isabella en parla à cette dernière. Isabella dit qu'elle l'avait énormément déçu mais qu'elle regrettait la façon dont elle lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée.  
Rosa appela Alice, après l'accord d'Isabella et lui proposa de venir passer la nuit ici. Elle accepta immédiatement.

Edward et Alice étaient assis devant la télévision. Edward consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait Alice.  
Lorsqu'elle fut quelque peut calmer, Edward lui demander ce qui c'était passer. Alice ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle avait promis à Isabella de ne rien dire.

Ils passèrent l'après midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alice c'était endormis dans les bras de son frère lorsqu'elle reçu un appel de Rose. Elle décrocha, pas très enjouée. Lorsque cette dernière lui proposa de passer de venir passer la nuit chez Bella, elle accepta immédiatement. Elle dit au revoir à Edward le laissant seul avec toutes ces questions.  
Il était toujours devant la télévision lorsqu'une voix off dit « retrouvez cette vidéo sur notre site internet… » Il eu un déclic. Vidéo… Carlisle avait parlé d'un vidéo…  
Il alla sur internet… Il ne savait pas quoi chercher… Il commença par « Isabella Swan ». Plusieurs réponses s'affichèrent. Il faisait défiler les pages lorsqu'il tomba sur un lien renvoyant à une vidéo.  
Au début, voyant le titre de la vidée, il ne pensait pas que c'était bien la Isabella qu'il connaissait.  
Il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il mit alors la vidéo en marche.  
Si… c'était bien elle… Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux… comment cela pouvait être Bella… Elle paraissait tellement… consentante… Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait… Pourtant ca c'est réellement passé… Il n'émit aucun jugement… Il savait ce qui c'était passé… maintenant il devait juste connaitre les circonstances… Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou comme sa.

Les trois filles avaient passé la nuit à discuter. Al' et Bell's c'étaient réconcilier au plus grand bonheur de toutes. Rose appliqua les consignes du Dr à la lettre. Elle mit de la pommade…  
Le lendemain, Isabella ainsi que les filles devaient travailler. Elles appelèrent toutes et dirent qu'elles étaient malades.  
Tout le monde d'inquiétait pour Bella.  
Vers 14h, Carlisle revint chez Bella. Il fut surpris de trouver sa fille mais heureux à la fois en voyant le sourire de cette dernière.  
Il s'en alla une demi-heure plus tard.  
Isabella souhaitait d'entretenir avec Edward. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu la veille. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle demanda donc aux filles si elles pouvaient les laisser seul à son arrivé. Elles acceptèrent.  
Edward quitta son travail précipitamment après l'appel d'Isabella qui disait qu'elle aimerait lui parler. Il arriva donc 10 minutes plus tard.  
En le voyant, les filles dire au revoir à Bella puis s'en allèrent  
-J'ai eu peur pour toi. Dit Edward en s'asseyant prés d'Isabella.  
-Désolé.  
-Isabella… qu'et ce qui c'est passé ?  
Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était au courant pour la vidéo. Il espérait qu'elle lui expliquerait elle-même… Ce qu'elle fit.  
Une fois sont récit fini, Edward regarda Isabella avec insistance… Son regard exprimait tout… l'amour ? Qu'il avait pour elle…  
-Je suis désolé que tu ai eu à te rappeler de cette histoire…  
-Moi aussi…  
Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant 5 minutes. Ils s'étaient pris la main pendant qu'Isabella racontait son récit.  
Après ces quelques minutes de silences, Isabella prit la parole.  
-Tu me manque…  
-Toi aussi… mais je ne pouvais plus Isabella… Le fait de savoir qu'il y en avait d'autres…  
-Edward… Il y en a eu un autre… le jour ou je t'ai parlé de relation non exclusive…  
-Mais…  
-Je pensais que toi aussi tu allais voir ailleurs… Alors je ne t'ai rien dit…  
-Je ne suis jamais allé voir ailleurs…  
-Je ne savais pas…  
-Isabella…  
-Bella…  
Edward souri.  
-Bella… Je crois qu'en fait… j'ai eu peur… Je ne voulais pas de cette relation au début… mais j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments dés le début…  
-Moi aussi…  
Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Edward fit le dernier pas. Bella et Edward échangèrent un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois.  
Ils étaient bien là… Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée enlacée sur le canapé.  
Isabella proposa à Edward de dormir chez elle. Il accepta… de toute façon il ne comptait pas la laisser seule.  
Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Isabella. Cette dernière c'était allongée sur le coté. Edward c'était mis dernière elle collant son torse –nu– contre le dos d'Isabella. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Leur relation dura longtemps… Très longtemps puisqu'ils se marièrent 1 an ½ plus tard et eurent une petite fille nommé Nelly et 1 an plus tard un garçon Noah.  
Alice et Jasper ce marièrent également tout comme Rosalie et Emmett.  
A euh tous, ils formaient une grande famille unie.

* * *

Je sais que la fin laisse à désirer...  
moi même je voulais une suite. Mais je n'ai plus le temps donc si quelqu'un veux la continuer qu'il me demande et je lui laisserais avec plaisir la continuer.

A plus tard

bisx

**-H-**


End file.
